Many navigation systems provide navigation instructions to aid user in traveling to a destination. Navigation systems may integrate global position information to provide detailed instructions to users advising users where to turn to follow a route. Some navigation systems also adapt directions it provides where the system has information indicating the user is familiar with a route based on prior GPS traces of routes the user has previously taken.